<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King and his Prince by Warayilchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077918">The King and his Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warayilchan/pseuds/Warayilchan'>Warayilchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Usage., Baek is HOT, Baekhyun is crazy in love, Chan is needy, Chanyeol is Baekhyun's baby, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kinda pet play, M/M, Mention of drug dealing, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Please Read The Triggers, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Violence, boss!baekhyun, death mentions and description (not really fully gore but a little bit), established relationship by the end, fuck buddies, has an epilogue, hot sex nights, insinuation of sex, kinda fluffy?, little bit of spanking, mafia/gang!au, master - Freeform, mention of child slavery, sad background, small age gap (32 x 25), small punishment, student!Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warayilchan/pseuds/Warayilchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew love, nor where he belonged. Not until he met him. Just after that everything made sense, and the same way he learned where he belongs, he would make the boy understand to whom he belonged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King and his Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: The King and his Prince</p><p>Prompt: HB-034; "baekhyun, who is a cold gang leader, wants to ensure that his younger boyfriend, who is a college student, knows who he belongs to. "</p><p>Side pairing(s): kaisoo, seho.</p><p>Rating: explicit</p><p>Hello dear reader! First if all: thank you for reading this fic, it makes me really happy!</p><p>I really would like to thank everyone who was helped me so far with this fic, the mods, my beta and all my friends, so I really hope that you, dear reader, like this masterpiece as much as I liked it.</p><p>But oh well! Enjoy the story! See you all at the end notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Seoul, the beautiful and big Seoul. A city known by many as the city of lights, the city of success, the city where the most beautiful and marvelous things were to be found. That's for sure the overly rated vision most people have of Seoul. But this story isn't about how beautiful, how big, how amazing or even how Seoul is the city of the dreams come true. Do you, my dear reader, know what else Seoul is known as? No? Then please, let me show you around this oh so forgotten, or better saying, oh so unknown world that also exists in Seoul: the gangster world.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"The Golden Dragon", or written in hangul: 골든 드래곤,  one of the most — if not, THE most — dangerous and well known gangs (or the so called mafias for some people) from all Asia. Their main headquarters? South Korea, Seoul. That's the actual point of our story. But I shall tell you my dear reader, if you're here just to find some cute and overly adorable love story, you're at the wrong place. Yes, our story does have love, but there's much more than that. Our story has not only true love, but also has blood, hatred, money involved, crimes, tears, sweat and even some hot Saturday nights.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My, oh my, dear reader. Our story, it's not an ordinary one, oh no… The story I'm about to tell you my dearest reader, it's about a King! Not only a King, but THE King and his oh so precious little prince. And again, I shall advise you dear reader, please, do not let your guard down in this story, because every small step you take will lead you to something you wouldn't want to see.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>OH! And before I forget. One last advice: never mess with the King's prince. If you do, you for sure won't see the daylight ever again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>༻𖥸༺</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… Each story has a beginning, right? Well, of course our story also has one. But, instead of the normal ones that are all colorful and funny, our story has a… different kind of beginning. Didn't I tell you at the start of this story about Seoul, dear reader? Well, I'll tell you a fun, yet sad story right now: the story of how the scum turned into a royal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seoul… The city of dreams come true. Well… That was… For those who had money, wealth and a good life. Seoul, as any other city had its "secrets", right?! This secret however, is a really dark one. Located at the depths of the city, even lower and farthest than the Guryong Village, there was located one of the places forgotten by God, a place that didn't even have a name for it wasn't worth a name, this place was known by many as: "the place of humanity's scum". And in that place my dear reader, is where our story finally begins:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April 31st, 1998</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oi! You little prick! Come back here! — a yelling could be heard from afar. The voice yelling? Tsc. Just some fat, wealthy and old business man that was running after a little starved kid that stole his bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What for? Didn't the old man have enough? Wasn't his salary enough? A little piece of  bread wasn't going to make him starve! But of course the man needed to go after the little kid, because he didn't have anything better to do. Tsc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? You're wondering who the little kid is? Haha, my bad! Sorry — not really — for that. That kid right there it's just a scum. Nobody to care for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm? You still want to know who he is? Aye, aye, ok then. I'll tell you his story. This boy's name isn't important right now. But... Again: Who's he? Oh, nobody really important… he's just someone who'll change the whole world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha? You're asking how and why I know all of this shit? Tsc. Isn't it obvious you moron??? I'm this boy. And now if you excuse me, I'll tell you all how I became the King of the whole motherfucking world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— GET HIM YOU IDIOTS! — once again the man yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was actually pretty funny to see how many grown ass adults couldn't even afford to grab a skinny little boy that was… What? Ten years old at that time? Pffft, yeah, must be, my memory isn't that good anyway. Well, but continuing the story: Even having behind his back at least five bodyguards or something — I liked to call them all "old dogs" because it suited them —, the little kid still managed to run away, as far as he could. Of course it was something to be waited for, the boy never knew anything more in his life than to survive. All his ten years of life had been like this: wake up, survive the day, find some food maybe, if lucky drink some water that he hadn't gotten a taste of for weeks, go back to his small box he called bed, sleep and hope to be awake the next day. Yeah… Life isn't pretty for those who live behind the city's sunlight. It was even worse for those who actually lived in a place people would say it was the same as the true hell. The place where this one little boy called his </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the place where only humanity's scum lived. Yeah, that's where I came from folks!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey kiddo! Did you go out to steal from that fat man again? — a voice asked the little boy once he settled down by some random alley, ready to start eating his newest found food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was hungry… — the little one murmured, ignoring the other who sat beside him with a stupid grin plastered on his face — and why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be trying to bring food to your wife or something </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chen Hyung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He said, with a lot of sarcasm present in his small voice. The older man did not even flinch, already used to the boy's antics, the only thing the man called "Chen hyung" did was actually laugh loudly and clearly. At that time, Chen hyung, or better saying, </span><em><span>Jongdae</span></em> <em><span>hyung</span></em><span> was my only friend, actually, he was more like family to me. I can't remember how we met, because I was really young, but one thing I do remember: his big toothy smile that he always wore wherever he went was what brightened each day of my poor life. Crap. I really do miss him and his stupid jokes. Even his wife who would always make me scarves with whatever she found.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Is it bad that I missed you and came to talk, shrimp? — Chen said playfully, laughing more as the little boy looked at him with pure hatred for the "kind" nickname. Please note the pure sarcasm present in this phrase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tsc. What a liar! — the kid scoffed, taking a big bite from his bread because well… he was really hungry. — you just wanna see if I'm already dead!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid said and huffed, showing his tongue to the elder, who once again laughed and just patted the boy's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh my! Don't be so bad with me! — Chen said, putting his hand up in mock surrender — You're getting more and more your mother's temper, kiddo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wanna know a funny thing? I never met my parents. I don't actually know what happened, as people die everyday in this end of the world and nobody knows what really happened to them. The only thing I know is that, from what I've heard, my dad was killed by some bad guy. As for my mom? She died giving birth to me. So I don't actually remember anything about them, but Chen hyung would always say that I looked like her or that my personality matched hers… They were best friends after all. Thinking about that, I think that's the actual reason Chen hyung would always search for me if I ran away for too many days. He was actually like a parent to me since he was the one to teach me how to survive… Yeah, I think I could have said that to him at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, and before I forget. — Chen hyung said after some time, looking at the kid with the perpetually serious face. I already knew what was to come just by the way he looked, but I still let myself be surprised and get bothered by that. — Did you follow the Rules?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked the kid, who just rolled his eyes, finishing his piece of bread and wiping his mouth from the rest of the food that was still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah I did. — he answered with a monotone voice — Why do you always ask that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He questioned, because hell he was getting annoyed about always having to hear about these fucking rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Because I wanna make sure you learned them well. It's for your own safety. — He said and became silent for a while, before he started speaking once again — Three kids died this morning. Two little boys and a teen girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remember when I said people die everyday around here?! Yeah, that happens. So you must be wondering why was this important to say, right? I'll tell you why: it only matters that someone died, if they went against the Rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What rule did they break? — the kid asked after a moment of silence that fell around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Number one. — Chen answered with a dull  face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For those who live in the depths of hell, there are five rules you must follow, no matter what: Rule number five: Never kill someone innocent or kill without a good reason. Rule number four: Never steal from the poor, because we already know how shitty it is to have nothing. Rule number three: Never hurt kids or elders. If you do that, you'll be buried alive. Rule number two: first seen first caught. And finally, Rule number one: NEVER associate yourself with the gangs/mafias. Why? Because even if we're scum, we still respect each other, but the gangsters/mafiosos? They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, They didn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>honor</span>
  </em>
  <span> in them. The mafia beings — they can't be considered humans from what they do — didn't have rules, they killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoever</span>
  </em>
  <span> they wanted, they did and stole </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>they wanted, they would go </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever</span>
  </em>
  <span> they wanted and would do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>whenever </span>
  </em>
  <span>they wanted. That's why nobody should be near or even try getting near these kinds of </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstrous beings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh — was the only answer that escaped the little kid's mouth, bringing  silence between them once again, as both of the boys were lost in their own worlds, in their own minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long time in absolute silence, both of the boys sighed to themselves, as they observed the tense atmosphere that had formed between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well… Besides that, I remembered why I also came here — Jongdae finally broke the silence, smiling widely to the little kiddo — my wife said you should come visit us! She made another scarf for you. She said this time she found a lot of good materials and it's really colorful and really warm! — he explained cheerfully, going back to his original self — You also should go eat dinner with us! I found a new business man's house and I got a few good things! I even found some meat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said with his eyes glittering with the purest excitement as he told the boy his new gatherings, since it was rare when someone of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get good food like meat, salad, rice and beans- things that would be so normal for other people. Jongdae could have considered  himself rich by that, because man, people were jealous of those who had meat at their table to eat, I tell you that. Just hearing about it had my mouth water, it sounded divine. Nowadays I have a lot of these kinds of foods, I just wished I could have shared it with my hyung… Well crap, know what?! I can't change the past… Well, let's keep on going with this crappy story, shall we?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh really? — the little boy said unamused, even if in his mind he was already salivating just by hearing the word "meat" escape his hyung's mouth — I'll see if I visit next week, maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said to the elder boy, as if he was oh so busy these days, even if he would be doing nothing really good in particular. Maybe, that was what made my life a little bit worse to cope with… I really should have been more affectionate with my hyung, and maybe tried being more kind. I was too rude these times and sometimes it really gets my feelings down a lot… but oh well, it is what it is, right?!… Just wished I’d done it differently, and maybe if I was there earlier…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Okay then! I'll tell Daehee about your decision! — Jongdae said with enthusiasm in each word, as he got up, messed the little boy's hair, and went back to the patch in the alley where he came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, on the other hand, hummed contentedly to himself, thinking a little about each thing he did that day. He sat by the dirty wall for a few more minutes, contemplating all the things that happened to him by now as he used to do every day. He almost looked like some old man who liked to think back about his own life, but… well that was the boy's only kind of way to pass time, as he didn't have friends — besides the older man who left a while ago and his wife — nor did he have siblings or even a family to himself, so he passed most of his time alone just like this: thinking about life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long while, the boy realized more time had passed than he thought. It was near the end of the day, and the little kid decided to get up and go to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was already time to sleep and wait for the next day to come. Hoping, wishing and having faith he would still be alive then, to go around one more time and try surviving this awful and cruel world. That was the little boy's only wish, every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 6th, 1998</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days went by and a week passed, and on that particular day was the boy's birthday. Birthday’s weren’t actually something important since he never did celebrate it as it should have been celebrated, but it still was something he liked thinking of as "special". Today, however, would be one of the days he would "celebrate" said birthday as today he was going to have dinner at his hyung's alley — or home as it was considered for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To tell the truth, that day wasn't one that I, myself, like remembering. That was actually the one day I decided to forget my own birthday because this day was one of the worst to happen in my life… Well, maybe not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was the first time I discovered how life was </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserable</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It still pains me a lot, just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that, but I gotta remember things that pain me, right?! As people usually say: the worst moments of your life are what make you stronger. That's what I liked thinking was the best thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy started going around each street, each alley he found so he could reach the place he was so used to. On his way there, unfortunately things seemed… a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The place where his Hyung lived was always full of people as the man and his wife liked to live near the center of the forgotten place, totally the opposite from the kid who was now wandering around, looking for the people he wished to find. He went from one place to another but it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and even if their community wasn't that loud, at least some noises would be heard here and there. He was already thinking that it could just be some kind of prank or something (as his Hyung liked surprising him on his birthday sometimes), but the sight of a man, with an arm bleeding and face stricken with fear screaming at him made the boy think otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— RUN! RUN AWAY FROM HERE! — the man yelled in despair, as he looked around in pure terror, as if he was trying to find some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was after him — RUN BEFORE THEY FIND YOU!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, thinking about it now that I'm old enough to understand, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have listened to this crazy guy. Maybe I could get that image out of my mind. Yeah, maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the little kid understood what was happening, the man who yelled for him to run was already dead in front of  him. He didn't hear the shots until it was too late. The dead body was right in front of him, bloodied — more than before — and with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hole</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his head. The boy could've started crying, could've just frozen there in place as the gunshots went on and on, but, maybe because of some divine intervention — not that he believed in it — he just got himself back together and run, run as fast as he could, hearing the gunshots still banging next to him. One of those shots almost got his head, missing the target by a few millimeters. He ran, and ran, and ran, as much as he could — even if his body was already asking for him to stop and his lungs were almost jumping out of his mouth — until he reached the place he already knew for a long time, the place he should be by now. His heart was beating like crazy and the little boy was almost sure it would jump out of his mouth in no time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked around, he noticed that the sound of gunshots were gone, but that didn't make things easier for him. The place he was supposed to enter — just some old alley with some wooden planks that made out a little poor looking house — had its door cracked open, and the red marks around it's door frame certainly weren’t ketchup. The kid gulped once he stepped closer to the house. He slowly opened the splintered door to see whatever was inside the place. If I could say about some of my traits that I totally</span>
  <em>
    <span> despised</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would probably be my excessive curiosity. If I wasn't so curious maybe I never would have seen that image I'm still haunted by. Not that I haven't seen worse things, but still… This particular one really stuck with me until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene he came across absolutely terrified the poor ten years old boy. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to know his only </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>died like that, but unfortunately he couldn't unsee what he had just witnessed. Jongdae and his wife were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not only that but their bodies were </span>
  <em>
    <span>obliterated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, full of blood, bullet holes and they had wounds that meant they were tortured. It was gruesome. Not only that, but their hands… Oh dear what a terrible sight… Their nails had been pulled out and their fingers… Their faces? He couldn't even tell if they were his beloved ones. The man's and woman's faces were all scratched and cut, all bloodied and hurt. If it wasn't for their linked hands and the colorful scarf that was stained red in the woman's hands, he wouldn't know it was them. The poor kid didn't want to see it. He ended up on his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks like a river. He cried, but no sound came out. Too shocked to talk, too shocked to scream, too shocked to move, or try to do anything. His family… His Hyung… His Auntie… His loved ones… They were gone. They were dead. And once again, he was all by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That year, on his tenth birthday, the black-haired kid understood that the world didn't favor the poor. Only those who had money and power. On his tenth birthday… He learned that he would never have someone to be with him. He learned he would always be alone. On my tenth birthday, I learned that I didn't deserve happiness. Never. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>August 23th, 2001</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By thirteen years old, the boy had a completely different view of the world.  He was no longer the child who believed that one day he could get a better life, nor was he the little boy who would imagine things and play around with the few things he had. After the death of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boy turned into someone different… Someone darker who didn't mind the things he did. He didn't steal anymore just to survive, he stole for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would go around grabbing anything he wanted and getting even more than he could use. The only real thing that didn't change, was his knowledge. He never forgot any of the things his hyung taught him, the five rules were the only things that made the, once innocent, boy still keep his feet on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, all these changes are what bring us here, to this messy and smelly alley. The boy just came from one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunts,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he liked to call the times he went around stealing things. This time, he had stolen a really rich man's home vault.  He’d gotten a few expensive things: a Rolex, necklaces, a few rings and some other stuff he wasn't really interested in, but knew they would get him some money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh? What do we have here? A little rat in a trash can? — a voice came suddenly from the entrance of the alley, where, once the boy looked over, a man was standing while two other guys were at his back. They were all smirking at the sight of a small, skinny kid whose eyes were completely glued to them  — you've got fierce eyes kid. Are you perhaps thinking of killing me or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man asked while laughing alongside his "comrades" who — as the boy noted to himself — were mere dogs who would follow any </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy talked. He didn't know who the man was and why the actual fuck he was there, but he also didn't care. The little kid — now a teenager as he would say — just wanted to get his belongings and fly the hell out of there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tsc. Kill an old man like you?! You aren't even worth my time — the boy answered him with a side smile just as he got up holding all his things in hand. Meanwhile the comment just made the man and his men stop all their laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What did you just say, you brat? — he asked the kid, gritting his teeth as he glowered down at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You heard me damn well, old man — the brunete snickered as he looked up to the man with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if daring the guy in front of him to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the other hand just looked at him for a bit and smiled wickedly, laughing with all his might while holding his fat belly- just before everything went wrong. In just a few seconds the man stopped his villain-like laughter and launched himself in the direction of the boy, grabbing him by his shirt's old collar and started punching the poor kid to no end. The boy, unfortunately, wasn't quick enough to run away or free himself from the man's grasp, so the only thing he managed to do was hide his head under his arms to protect his face from getting all bloodied or hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the kid was on the ground, close to fainting, one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dogs</span>
  </em>
  <span> called the man who was beating him to talk about something that the kid didn't fully understand at that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey boss, this kid is really tough, he's been putting up with it for a long time and he hasn't fainted yet — one of them said to the old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, he's right! Maybe we could use him for the annual collecting? We really need some kids for that. — another said — and if he's good enough, don't forget we can get on the big boss's good side!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he finished speaking, the old man had already stopped beating the poor kid. The boy, who was on the ground still, tried crawling away from them, but before he could do anything, two people grabbed him and started dragging him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're right. And maybe this little brat can learn something useful in there — the old man said smirking, while going in the direction of a black car where his subordinates were waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the boy was dragged against his will, to a place he didn't know anything about. He was screaming for help, but no one would hear him- and if they heard, they didn't care and wouldn't interfere, because everyone knew that the rule number one was the most important. NEVER associate with the mafias. And well… Whoever ends up unlucky enough to get in their way... We can only hope they can survive. And that was the only hope anyone would have for this poor boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 23th, 2004</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three years, 36 months, 1,095 days, 26,280 hours and 1,576,800 minutes since the little kid from the place of humanity's scum was taken away. Three years, 36 months, 1,095 days, 26,280 hours and 1,576,800 minutes since the boy was kidnapped. Three years, 36 months, 1,095 days, 26,280 hours and 1,576,800 minutes since he lost his freedom, his whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live. Three </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> years, 36 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> months, 1,095 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> days, 26,280 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours and 1,576,800 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> minutes since the boy had been put in a place where his life was worse than when he lived with only the bare minimum. Three</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> years, 36 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>months, 1,095</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> days, 26,280</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours and 1,576,800 </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>minutes since he completely gave up trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how long — yeah you smartass, I counted Each. Fucking. Way. Years. Months. Days. Hours. Minutes. Even seconds if I could, from all the time I passed there — I survived without a true will to live. I was not only kidnapped but by that time abused. Why is that, you would ask? Because I had literally turned into an object to </span>
  <em>
    <span>serve</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Selling drugs? I did it. Build luxurious mansions or buildings even if I knew nothing about construction? I did it. Almost get killed delivering a message/warning to another gang's leader? I also fucking did it! Any possible thing the fuckers of this place put me into </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of this for what? To have at least something to eat or drink (even if it would be my own piss by now) and not have my fucking head pierced by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherfucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> bullet. That was my new life. Pretty fancy right?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— B-614 what the fuck are you still doing here? You should be on the street selling LSD and grabbing our fucking money from the debtors, you useless piece of shit — said some subordinate to the high ups that always thought he could get all fierce in front of a sixteen-year-old boy who looked like nothing but real </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Get going you brat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man said, pushing the boy out of the car they were in. These people would always get the kids in cars and drive them to some god-knows-where kind of place to do their </span>
  <em>
    <span>jobs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as it was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You better finish it all before midnight B-614 — the same guy warned before speeding off dangerously fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, you may be asking yourself why I was called B-614, right?! Lemme enlighten you then: in this forsaken and hellish place, we don't have names. If you ever did have one, you must forget it. We're numbers, objects, nothing more. Distributed in blocks from A to D, we were more than 2200 kids working there. Each kid had a letter from their block and a number that was tattooed on their body in a really visible place. In my case, I was in block B and I was the motherfucking 614° kid there. Oh and let's not forget that my damn tattoo is right on my left cheek, pretty fucking visible to whoever wants to see it. But that's not really important now. Let's go back to this fucking story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette boy just sighed, already tired from all these things he did every single day. But oh well, his day couldn't get any worse right?! Of all the jobs he could get, that day he got one of the worst: go after the debtors. You know, every time someone gets themselves involved with the "bad guys" from the mafia, mostly when asking for monetary help, they get really fucked up when they don't pay it. But of course, since it's just a little motherfucking kid doing the higher-ups' jobs, they always tried to: kill the kid so no one would bother them, or just try making the kid join their side and help them. The most likely to happen? Ding Ding Ding! If you thought option number one, you're absolutely fucking right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the reason the kid didn't like this job, not even one bit. But well… Did he even have a choice? Most likely not. So it would just be better to go along and get started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid worked for a long while, and by some weird luck he managed to get away from at least three debtors, as all of them just gave him the money and flew away with some LSD packs to sell away too. It was already night by then and he just needed to finish one more task. He had to ask for the money from one last debtor and then: hurray! He could go get some sleep and maybe if he was still lucky have some food if the people in the hellish place gave it to him. It would be a piece of cake for sure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… Nothing really went as it was planned, right?! Once he got to the place he needed to go he already felt like things were… Off. No one was around and everything was just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hello? — he asked once he entered. To say he was kinda scared was an euphemism. The teenage boy was already pissing himself off. — Is anyone there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called out again but no one answered. That is… Until someone grabbed him from behind and locked him with strong arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So, you're the motherfucker who's here to try to threaten me? — a voice asked, which belonged to some guy who appeared from somewhere in front of him with a wicked smile. Oh fuck, he was scared to death. If his beating-like-crazy heart could give off anything by now — they sent a little kid? What a shame. I don't really like killing kids you know?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man said, but from his tone it was pretty damn obvious he was just talking nonsense and it scared the boy even more. Crap, did he really survive it all just to die in here? With some crazy guy who wanted his head for something he was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do? Really? That was fucking bullshit! He couldn't just die like this! He wouldn't let that happen!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the guy in front of him chuckled and grabbed a pistol from his closet, the boy acted on pure instinct. He knew he wasn't that strong, but for sure his head-butt to the chin of the man holding him down made it work. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to run away as fast as he could. Unfortunately for the kid, the man with a gun was in front of him blocking his way. And what was the most reasonable thing he thought to do? He launched himself at the man knocking him out and somehow knocking the gun out of his hand. They were both on the floor now. The boy's heart was beating fast while he let go of the yelling man who was trying to grab him by the neck. One second after, he had the gun in his shaky hands. He closed his eyes while pushing himself away from the guy who had grabbed a knife to stab him. Another second and he pulled the trigger. The loud sound of the gun echoed everywhere. Then… Silence. He opened his eyes slowly and what he saw made him vomit whatever was in his stomach. The man was dead, oozing blood from a hole in his chest. The kid was speechless. Relieved but still completely horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did he do after that? He ran away before any of the other guys there reached him. Not caring about money, about the drugs he needed to deal. About the people who owned him. He just didn't care, he ran and ran as far and as fast as he could, until he ended up almost knocking someone over, a man who was in front of him — a man he would later on find out was being sent to kill the guy he had just shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and the guy was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh my, you do run really fast, don't you? — he said and the boy widened his eyes, looking at the man in fear — Don't worry, I won't hurt you. In fact, I saw everything you did back there and you really are a one in a million kind of kid. — the man kept on talking while the kid kept mum. He saw the man looking at his tattoo and some weird glint went to the man's eyes as he opened his mouth to talk again — If you want, I can get you a better place to live where you won't be a slave. You'll just need to follow some orders, and if you do, you will have everything you want. No joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said everything while lifting his hands up. The kid was still scared for his life, but he didn't want to go back. He didn't finish his tasks and would for sure get punished… He just needed to follow some orders… Right?! Well, no one ever told him or taught him that he couldn't trust strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ok… — he answered, which made the guy smile and lead the way to somewhere new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 6th, 2006</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another two years had passed and once again the kid was in a new place. This time though, we could say he was kinda happy. He at least wasn't enslaved this time. Just like the man had said he had a place to live with good food, nice rooms and everything he wanted. And what he needed to do to have it all? Just do all the tasks he was told to. Training, shooting practice, hand-to-hand combat He learned it all there. By now, the kid was inside one of the biggest and scariest mafias in the country, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beasts Valley</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the name. Yeah, it was really interesting to think that I entered the mafia world after everything I went through. But being really honest with myself I didn’t really care about anything anymore. I was surviving and in this kind of place, none of the five rules would help me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this place, the boy ended up not only getting himself somewhere nice to stay but also got to start studying, something he never knew anything about. He went to school and even made some friends that were also in the same place as him. It was weird, but still better than anything he ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey Byun! — a boy called Sehun, one of his friends from the mafia called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the commotion about the "slave's name tag" he ended up with a new name — and even got rid of the fucking tattoo on his cheek — that the guy who helped him gave him. It wasn't really a name, more like a surname he got from the guy, Byun Changmo, as if he was his own son. He didn't remember his name or even if he ever had one when he was little, since his hyung only called him "kiddo", but he didn't really care, as long as no one called him by a number he was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What's that you pussy? — he answered kinda bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, who by now had grown a lot, starting to gain some weight, some body definition and even got his hair dyed red looked over to where his friend was coming, alongside three others, also from the same place they came: the couple, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin and one of his best friends Kim Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ouch, why always be so rude? — the black haired and tall boy asked, launching his arms around Byun's shoulder as he smiled playfully, messing the redhead's hair — we're going to grab something to eat, wanna come?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— In other words: Suho will pay — Kyungsoo said while referring himself to Junmyeon, or Suho as we called him when using code names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byun on the other hand just laughed a little bit watching the four of them start bickering at each other. Sehun, because he was mad at Kyungsoo's audacity, Jongin because he wanted to protect his boyfriend and Junmyeon just because he was mad at them all for shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry you guys, unfortunately I gotta do other things now — he finally answered before everything would go down by all the fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at Byun with questioning eyes, but they didn't really say anything, just brushing it off as one of the odd times the guy wanted to be alone or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well then, more left to us! Bye bye then you moron! — Sehun said happily, already pulling Suho with him so they could go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead just waved them goodbye before going back to where he was going, more specifically the library, where he needed to finish grabbing things for his upcoming test. Since he was some "new kid" to the study world, he was trying his best to do everything right. Not only at school but even in any task he was given. He started being the first in everything as he wanted it all to be given to him by merit not because he was some "poor soul". That's why he even left out some things necessary for him just to try being even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, on his way to the library he ended up encountering some of these kinds of scholar scenes in movies where some nerdy kid is being beaten or bullied by some jocks or something. It wasn't his problem nevertheless so he just went up ahead from where the kid was being pushed and punched for God's know why. He didn't care about it… That was what he really wanted to say. For some unknown reason, seeing this one lanky and big kid — even if he looked like some ten years old kid or something — who was totally defenseless made his body move on automatic and just go there to end all of his suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey assholes, — He called out, getting all the bullies' attention — back off from the kid, shall we?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said while looking at them with boredom. The kids there, the bullies, knew him for a while since Byun was someone known there in the school for always being the popular guy who no one dared to mess with. That, to be honest, helped him a bit since the kids quickly retreated and left the nerd alone without a single word, just running away. As he didn't have any more business there to do, he just started walking again, but before he was out of view he heard a faint voice calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— T-thank you for h-helping me — said the kid with almond and big round eyes that were hidden behind circle shaped glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Don't need to thank me, just don't go getting yourself in trouble again kid. There won't be someone to help you out every time — he said and just left, going to where he was meant to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this day on if I'm correct, this kid kept on following me and every time tried to do something for me as a way of "thanking" me. It was actually funny but still sometimes it was annoying. I wish we had been friends that time, but oh well, our outcome didn't end up so bad nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some more days, and after a lot of hard work, finally the day in which Byun would prove his capacity to join the mafia had come: his first mission was there! What he needed to do? Invade a rival's HQ and get back with all the leader's important info, such as connections, member's info, bank and money related info, everything they could get. His mission was due that day, but he would have to complete it by the side of Jung Jungho, the big boss's son. He really didn't like the boy since he was always so full of himself and always messed things up, but since it was his only chance to win his pass into the mafia, he would do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the mission had started everything was going on smoothly, until Jungho decided he wanted to "have fun" and ended up killing some guys there, telling everyone that they were trying to rob them. If it wasn't for Byun's quick thinking and agility maybe they wouldn't have made it out alive, because the plan was almost all screwed up due to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone's</span>
  </em>
  <span> irresponsibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least once they got back to their own Head Quarters he still got his allowance to start really acting inside the mafia, but not only that he also got a really huge compliment from the boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Thanks to you our rival can now be destroyed Byun. And since you're that skilled, I propose you to be my new godchild and start acting under my care, as one of the best in this place. What do you think? — the old man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was Byun to reject such an amazing offer? To be by the boss's side and work under him. If he succeeded in impressing the man he could end up being an underboss! Or even a consigliere if he could! That was too much for him to just say no, so of course he accepted! And his life began finally having good things!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 13th, 2012</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At age twenty four, Byun could say he had acquired almost everything he wanted. By the age of twenty four he was already one of the underbosses that had the mission of taking care of some part of the big mafia — in his case, he was in charge of the clubs and brothels —, he was already someone well known inside the conglomerate and was a trusted man for the big boss. He had everything anyone in this kind of world would want. The only problem? He felt like none of that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What was he doing with his life? He didn't have a purpose. When he was a little kid, his purpose was trying to find happiness and survive a happy life with his family. As a teenager his purpose was to survive this cruel world and try breaking free, finding again his own freedom and self-care. And as an adult now, what was his purpose? He didn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was the reason he was there now… In some of the clubs he owned — where he went with the lame excuse that he needed to "check if everything was going on smoothly" —, with a full glass of beer in hand with three other empty glasses by his side. He was really just lost trying to fry his fucking brain with some alcohol to see if it would help clear his mind. Nothing really worked to be honest. The, now, white haired boy was just so lost he wasn't even sure why he came there in the first place, but who really cared? No one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got himself even more drowned in his own misery and crazy haze of drunkenness he spotted some tall guy, a teenager as it seemed — probably underaged  — walking up to the bar stool right by his side. He saw him asking for some drink, but such as himself thought, he wasn't over eighteen yet so the bartender denied the request. The kid even tried showing some fake ID card but still got denied. Byun was almost laughing his ass out in his drunken state that he didn't even think before the words left his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Give the pretty prince over here the drink he wants, my treat. — he told the bartender with a tipsy smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy next to him, the kid, with beautiful, round and almond chocolate eyes looked at him with sparkling eyes. In his vision that time, it was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. The kid was probably taller than him as he looked over. Jet black curly hair, smooth as a porcelain doll's skin, a slim but still built and curvy body… This kid was really a piece of meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Thank you mister. — the kid said with a smile once he got his drink. He wouldn't really have thought a kid like him would have such an intense and powerful, yet velvety like voice that thundered inside him all over  — I don't think I got a name to call you, yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried getting the other's attention. If Byun was in his real mind, maybe he would've just left some ignorant comment or something, but as his drunken state left him a little bit more open, he just smiled a bit and looked over to the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Byun for you pretty prince, — he answered slowly, moving his body so by now he was sitting right in front of the kid — and what's your name, pretty prince?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked in return, and saw the perfect moment when the boy's cheeks turned bright red by the continuous use of the nickname he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I-I… — he muttered a little bit cracked — You may call me L-Loey…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered finally, looking down at the bar table while going back to drink his own glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh? Timid now aren't we? — Byun teased with a side smile, looking over the boy to see more of these cute reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to lie, this kid was interesting in his view. Even if he wasn't hella drunk by now he wasn't going to say he didn't find the kid hot and really his type. He was extremely cute, seemed like he had a really beautiful body and he was a little shy. The perfect combination to become his new target. That was what came into the drunken leader's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So… Someone as handsome as yourself must have someone to be with, right? — he asked as if he didn't mean anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest if I was in my right mind this time, I would for sure want to strangle myself to death because oh man, what a lame pick up line to use with the cutie there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A-actually, I'm alone today — the boy said, blushing even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was even more cute to him as he saw how the kid reacted to him. All his manners, way of talking, it all was so interesting to the mafioso that he just couldn't resist the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish</span>
  </em>
  <span> this kid. He didn't know what was the thing about this Loey guy that grabbed his attention, but he knew that he seemed somewhat… Familiar. He couldn't put on a finger in this to be sure but he knew somewhere deep inside him that this kid reminded him of something that was missing in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, really?! Such a waste people have been doing — he said as a small chuckle left his lips — such an amazing prince here and no one is interested yet? Oh my, it seems like I should take the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you perhaps interested in me? — the kid asked petulantly, smiling sweetly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my… What a wonderful view to see. The shy and timid manner broken quickly and replaced by some new found courage and sexiness… Byun for sure liked that a whole lot. What more interesting and beautiful facets he could get from this kid, he wondered? He was bound to find out in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well, if I was, what would you do about it? — he asked while smirking, waiting patiently for the other's answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if the way the both of them were in a few minutes kissing fervently in some random room from the big club was some kind of answer to his question, then it for sure was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Is that good enough of an answer to you? — Loey asked him, while he kept on biting and sucking the older man's bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I think I still need a little bit of confirmation — he answered back, pulling the kid to his lap while letting his hands grab his hair and pull him closer to crash both of their lips together again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room by this time was already hot enough with all the feelings, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was in there. Both boys were so lost in their own pleasure that the world could end outside that room and they wouldn't even know. Byun was too busy savouring the younger boy's lips while his hands occupied themselves with taking off his clothes and feeling all the new exposed skin he could reach. Loey on the other hand just let himself be pleasured, too lost in his own desire to really care about anything other than to strip this hot man underneath him out of all his unneeded clothes. Both of them looked like starved men who never had touched anyone all their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't any kind of love or any other kind of emotion there, just the pure lust. In no time both boys were without their clothes, Loey, this time, was underneath the older man on all fours, with the older one skilfully opening him up to three fingers, while the kid moaned loudly. They weren't planning on prolonging even more their own desires as it wasn't anything meaningful or that needed extra care. They just wanted to feel each other's body and have some fun, which didn't last much longer since Byun, after preparing the boy properly, just entered his rim without any care or precaution, pushing all his length inside him, making the poor kid scream in bliss calling out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lust — as we can't say it was love since neither of them had any kind of feelings for each other yet — making session, lasted for a long few hours of fun. By the end of the night, Loey was all marked up in all places and his poor used hole was dripping cum all over his thighs. Byun on the other hand, was just cleaning himself and getting dressed since all his business there had been done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Won't you stay the night? — the black haired boy asked groggily as he was too tired to even move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry pretty prince, but I don't sleep with my flings — he answered back, looking at the boy in the bed from the mirror's reflection while he kept on fixing his attire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh… — the kid murmured a little lost as his head fell down in disappointment — Will we at least have other nights like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked hopefully. And oh poor kid, Byun never actually kept one fling special and almost never had two encounters with the same person. So it was almost obvious the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't think so, pretty prince. — he said, walking up to the door — you were really good, but I'm not really sure we'll encounter ourselves again. So goodbye, have a good night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended saying and closed the door a little loudly, leaving the hopeful kid behind with his body aching as hell and a sweet memory of a handsome and really sexy man who marked him in all places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byun on the other hand didn't really care about what the other thought since he knew they wouldn't get together again, that's why he wasn't really caring about how his first and last impression was to the boy. Unfortunately for him, life was a really funny thing and just as he had said he would never meet the kid again, it ended up happening. Not once, not twice and not thrice but more than a few times. Each Saturday night he went to the club he owned, he would spot said kid who was always waiting by the bar with his usual shy smile and sparkling and captivating eyes, with the same lovely small talk accompanied by the same velvety and strong voice he had that always managed to grasp Byun's attention, making it inevitable for the elder to lose himself on the soft sheets and blankets on the bed of any of the rooms available there, hearing the same voice that made him feel attracted to the boy scream and moan loudly calling for him over and over again. He wasn't really sure why it made him happy and made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see the kid every Saturday night, but it was it… He just loved how it all turned out, and maybe, just maybe — not that he really would say it out loud — each small talk, each laugh and beautiful smile he got from the other boy made his stone-like heart flip a little, something he really wasn't used to happening — maybe it could just be some weird kind of disease he got? Maybe, who knows?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course his life wasn't only about having fun at clubs on Saturday nights, but he also had his own job, which is what brings us here, in this very moment where Byun is having one of his mensal meetings with his boss and all the underbosses that were present on this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Now, I have to say I'm not really surprised that none of you have reached all the success Byun's sector has been showing. — the boss said to all the men present there. It was really perceptive that he was pissed the hell off, because let's tell the truth: Byun’s sector in this big mafia was one of the few who was showing </span>
  <em>
    <span>real commitment</span>
  </em>
  <span> to all the chores, being the only one that didn't have any kind of problems with robbery or betrayal between members. — Now what's the fucking excuse you will give me? I'm already letting you all out of the rope for a really long time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss screamed while hitting the meeting table with a huge force, making some cups that were up there fall off. Everyone was dead silent, some had their heads down, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span> for their mistakes, others were angry at the situation and some, such as Byun end Jungho were really calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Father, please, let's not get over self here, right?! — Jungho finally spoke, laughing with disdain for all the commotion, all proud of himself and acting as if he was the king of the whole world. Even if he was one of the worst workers there. In Byun's opinion, if he wasn't the boss's son he for sure would be already dead for all his incapability. — everyone is doing their best to solve things father, it's not like we do it on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said as if he was talking to a kid, getting all of the other underbosses, his allies, to agree with him as if they were all trying to show off that they haven't been just having fun and doing nothing at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— not on purpose? — the boss asked with a raised eyebrow. Just by the way he talked it was visible to anyone that he would lose his cool in no time, and really… it wouldn't be pretty — then tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what have you done until now that helped us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked in return, looking for an answer that didn't come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Very well, I think that's already the answer right? Ever since you got to know you would be the new leader of this conglomerate you started being reckless! I can't even believe you're my son — the boss said bitterly, shocking everyone since he never said anything like this to his own son — Byun is a better leader than you! I should maybe give him the right to inherit this motherfucking thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed again, letting once again everyone scared and in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W-wait boss– I don't think this is– — Byun tried saying but was quickly cut off by Jungho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If you like this motherfucker that much why don't you give him everything then? Isn't he your </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect son??</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Jungho also screamed, getting up and marching away from the room, while holding the door knob with force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— JUNG JUNGHO, IF YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE YOU WON'T BE CONSIDERED AS PART OF THIS CONGLOMERATE ANYMORE AND WILL LOSE YOUR PLACE AS AN UNDERBOSS! — the boss yelled on top of his lungs with as much as he could, also getting up from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then nobody knew what to do anymore since it didn't seem it was their place to say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Fine then! Make your little slut, Byun over there, your new motherfucking supreme leader! You always wanted that nevertheless — Jungho responded angrily, opening and closing the door with force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one said a single word after that, until the big boss said everyone was dismissed. Byun didn't know what to do since he ended up being the center of the hurricane without even wanting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Wow, so will you tell us what was all this yelling for? — Sehun, by now one of his most trusted subordinates, came by his side, pulling him into an awkward side hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah and maybe tell us why Jungho was cursing you until your fifth generation? — Jongin asked along while joining the awkward hug by the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his friends, as time passed by, now turned into his most trusted and hard-working companions and we're always by his side no matter what. That was one of the things Byun most cared for by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I can't even say anymore — he mumbled as he started telling them all about what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Man…  You're screwed — Suho said, making the other three laugh their asses off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well thank you for your kind words, I feel soooo much better now — he sarcastically said while rolling his eyes — Now… shouldn't you lazy asses be working??? Out of my sight you bastards!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted as he tried to grab them all by their necks, but failed miserably when they ran away, making him laugh loudly. He was almost going after then when some other guy, his subordinate also, came running to him asking for his help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What's the problem now? — he asked, already feeling a headache forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We got some info from the place you asked us to search, this one slavery center — the guy said, and he motioned to him to continue, which he did while also showing him a few names and some pics written on the screen of the tablet the guy carried — these are one of the guys who were involved, being two of the big leaders a man named Harry and some other guy that's already dead as it seems that went by the name of Chen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how, once again, just like a tsunami all his memories, all his pain and every bad memory about this one name came back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chen</span>
  </em>
  <span>… It couldn't be… It must be wrong! But the picture there… It was for sure his late gone Jongdae hyung… And with this new found information, Byun didn't know what to do. His world once again crumbled down everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 2nd, 2015</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this one episode when he was twenty four years old, Byun kept on trying his best to find everything about his late hyung, but each new found piece of information seemed to just send him to some no escape alley where everything went wrong once again. He was already pissed off and didn’t really know  what to do anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides this whole thing happening with Chen and all the info he couldn't get, his whole life was pretty much the same. He would go meet Loey every single Saturday night and enjoy their time together, even if by now he was somewhat scared because Loey had started to be more… Needy? Lovely? He couldn't really say what it was but it seemed he was getting himself… Attached, and it kinda scared him. Not only this thing with Loey was getting him all worked up, but there was also Jungho. Ever since this one fateful day where he got into a fight with his father, the boy started hating him even more. He would always try making things for him to fail. He tried messing with his sector, tried messing with his subordinates and even tried to set on fire one of his clubs! It was already getting out of hand, but he couldn't really do anything by now, he was still only twenty seven years old but was getting himself more responsibilities than he really needed and should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours? — Loey asked while approaching him even more and curling himself on the man's chest. Today was one of the Saturday nights where he went to meet the boy, who by now was already a grown ass twenty years old boy. Still a kid to him though — I hope you aren't thinking of another man, I'll get jealous~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said laughing quietly while closing his eyes and relaxing on the other's arms. The funniest thing about their relationship was that by now Byun didn't run away anymore. At first he would never sleep the night with him or even keep on adding things for the boy's naive mind, but now… Every single time they had sex he would stay, he would clean the boy all over and even massage him sometimes, just so they could sleep all tangled up with Loey laying in his chest just like he was now. Oh and let me just put in some additional info here: ever since they started this "thing", Byun never had anyone in his bed besides Loey. Funny right?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nothing really important — He said smiling, turning to his side to hug the boy better — Oh and yes, I'm thinking of a man… You may know him~ He's tall, has a perfect and delicious body, is cute as fuck, is extremely hot and has the prettiest eyes I ever saw~ — he said each word in a low voice, while starting to kiss each part of the, now, platinum haired boy who giggled at each peck he received — and let's not forget he goes by the name of Loey, or as I like calling him: my pretty little prince~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finished talking, starting then to bite and tickle Loey's body just to see him laugh that heartful and handsome laugh of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If I'm the little prince you're what? — he asked between a lot of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course I'm the King! — he answered as if it was a matter of fact — I'm Loey's hot King~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joked, biting the boy's cheeks which caused another giggle to leave his lips, before he went quiet and blushed hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What's wrong little prince? — the black haired – Chanyeol once said he looked better with black, so that was it now – boy asked when he saw the younger stay quiet for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours had passed with Loey's silence and lack of eye contact he finally answered, which caused Byun to start worrying once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol — he said abruptly, making Byun look at him startled. It couldn't be what he was thinking right…? — My name… Is Park Chanyeol…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished saying and once again the silence fell between them. Loey– no. Chanyeol was silent because he was scared about Byun's reaction and Byun because… He was scared. They haven't talked about it out of their minds but it was like a silent agreement that they wouldn't say their names because this… Relationship wasn't something that was supposed to get deeper. It was a saying that they still didn't trust each other, and to Chanyeol to say his name was– it meant he trusted him. No. Worse maybe. It meant he was getting feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byun was scared. He didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I… — He tried saying after some time. All the cozy and homey atmosphere was lost a long time ago, just letting an awkward silence between them — Chanyeol I–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off before he could finish his phrase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's ok if you don't want to tell me your name now! — Chanyeol said fast, looking up at him while still blushing. He could see the start of some tears by the boy's eyes but wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't know what to think or what to even say about it all. What were they? He couldn't pinpoint it yet — I can wait for your time. I know you may not like me or trust me yet but… I wanted to just tell you that because… I like you Byun. And I don't want to hide this anymore — He said again and Byun widened his eyes even more. It was too much information for him to process! Liked him? How was that possible? He didn't know. What was "like" nevertheless? What was love? He didn't learn it! What was he supposed to do? — It's okay if you can't answer me now. I can wait until you can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finished saying with a warm smile on his face. Byun still kept mum, but did nod his head to say he understood. After that, he just got a wide smile from the white haired boy and felt his head dropping on his chest once again, sleeping in a few more minutes. That night though… Byun couldn't sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind kept on thinking about what happened between Chanyeol and him all week, but he still hadn't come to a conclusion about what to do, and now, being called to the boss's office just was going to be one more problem he would need to deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You called boss? — he asked as he entered the room, quickly being motioned to sit in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Byun my boy! Yes, yes I asked for you! Take a seat please — the boss said smiling warmly to him — you must already know why I called you here, right?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— For sure because I got one more mission, sir? — he asked as a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're smart, kid! I wished my son was like you — He laughed heartily — and indeed yes, you have a new mission. A really special and really important one. — he said, and as Byun just nodded he continued — You know… Everyone has its secrets right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew just by that, this conversation would be… Serious. He just nodded once again and let his boss finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Twenty years ago, I had a fling that unfortunately ended up creating a baby. A bastard kid. — he continued and grabbed a few papers putting them on top of the table — And as the leader of the Beasts Valley I must secure that my successor is someone… worthy — he said again, starting to open the files — and since this kid is older than Jungho, I need to make sure Jongho is the only one in charge of my position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished saying while giving the file with the boy's information in there. As Byun looked over, his skin almost turned pale, because it was written on the file in all its glory: "Park Chanyeol" and his photo attached to the side. He wished he could at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was some other Chanyeol, but there was no mistake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was Loey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So, Byun… — the boss continued, as he intertwined his fingers together — I want you to kill this boy, as fast as you can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside himself, Byun could feel his heart beating fast and his mind going crazy, but on the outside… He still was a mafioso and had to act as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes sir, I will take care of it. — he said, before getting up and leaving the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was outside, he stumbled upon Jungho who was too close to the door when he opened it. He raised an eyebrow at his actions but once he saw him entering the boss's office he just brushed it off. He had more important things to care about nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week went by quickly and there was Saturday again, he was once again inside a room, with Chanyeol. The boy was on his lap, riding his cock as if it was the last thing he would do. His moans were as loud as ever and as enticing as always. He cummed a few seconds after and fell on top of Byun's body, quickly being held by the older man and taken care off as they always did. After a few seconds, there they were, laying on the bed curled up with their bodies close enough. When Byun hugged Chanyeol and was caressing his hair he figured out he couldn't kill this boy… He didn't know if it was the "like" thing the boy told him before but he could say… He </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. And it was more than evident he would try doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect him, even if it meant betraying his own boss. And that was by that thought he decided to start talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey little prince. — he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes my king? — he answered a little sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you remember when you told me your name? — he asked quietly, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, who had his head hidden on the other's chest, pushed himself away a little so he could see his face properly, studying his intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course I do. What 's the matter? — He asked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun on the other hand, just broke the hug and sat up on the bed. He wasn't sure if he would like to see his face when he told him what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You want to know why I didn't tell you my name? — he asked again, not looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Please… That's everything I want to know — Chanyeol answered, as he also sat down on the bed on top of his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't have a name — he said finally — I never met my parents. My mom died giving birth to me and my father… I don't know what happened to him. My uncle… He never really called me anything other than "kiddo" so… Yeah. My only name is Byun because the guy who helped me had this surname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished saying and waited for it. For laughter, for shock, for anything. He just wasn't waiting for a hug. Chanyeol was back hugging him and brought him close, kissing his shoulders tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why didn't you tell me sooner? — he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was… Scared of your reaction — he answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh my. It's okay if you don't have a name — he said tenderly again, caressing the older man's hair with delicacy — we can just give you one, what do you think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chanyeol said that, he turned to a halt. Give him a name? He never thought of that… And even more… Chanyeol giving him a name? It was too much. It seemed as if… They were a couple. But… For some reason, the thought wasn't bad at all in his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A name? What will it be? Byun Chanwoo? — he asked sarcastically, as if he was making a joke about Chanyeol's own name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No! I'm the only brilliant one here! — he said faking being mad — but… what about… — Chanyeol stopped for a moment as if thinking about some name that would suit him — Baek… hyun?? What do you think??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun? Wise and Virtuous? — he asked curiously. Byun Baekhyun… It wasn't a bad name to be honest…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes! I think it suits you a lot! — Chanyeol said proudly, letting go of him so he could make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to him — what do you think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Byun Baekhyun… — he murmured. It really suited him. And with a smile plastered on his face he answered finally — I like it. I'll keep this name!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said cheerfully, getting himself as a result a huge and passionate kiss from Chanyeol who couldn't really hold himself anymore with how meaningfully this moment was for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And one more thing — he said in a low voice, breaking the kiss just for a few seconds. — do you want to go on a date with me? Wednesday? — he asked with a little blush creeping into his face, as he averted his eyes, getting uncharacteristically shy — If… This </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between us is about to change then… I think you need a proper date not just Saturday sex nigh–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off once again by a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course I want it! That's everything I wished for… — he murmured before going back to capture Baekhyun's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they made, for the first time ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if it was still a foreign word in theory for Baekhyun. But maybe, what the theory didn't teach him, the practice and his thumping heart would tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday came by really quickly and the day of their date was already knocking at his door. Baekhyun was already almost done fixing himself when his friends all together barged in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ooh, someone has a date~ — Kyungsoo teased him, stopping right behind him in the mirror where he could see their reflections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Who's the lucky girl? — Suho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Girl? Look at him, babe! He's as gay as glitter is glittery! — Sehun answered with a roll of eyes for his boyfriend's statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun on the other hand just shrugged it off and rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's none of your business, get out of my room! — he commanded but just received a chorus of laughter in his way, which once more made him roll his eyes — Okay then, just don't fuck my things up! I gotta go now, bye!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, quickly grabbing his Audi's keys and went out to go meet Chanyeol. They decided to meet at a coffee shop near where Chanyeol lived, which was one of the best coffee shops ever! That was what he said. He got there a few minutes earlier, so as it would take some time for him to arrive, Baekhyun waited. He waited. And waited. But after a few hours waiting, he gave up. Chanyeol wouldn't have stood him up, right?! He tried calling him, but no one answered the call. He was already getting worried because… That wasn't like Chanyeol. That's why he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Sehun's number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ay boss! How is your date going? — he asked cheerfully. Baekhyun could hear that the four friends were together just because of all the loud screams Jongin and Kyungsoo were letting out. — Boss…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell Jongin to track back the number I'll give you, quickly — he said in a really bossy manner. After a few times he got an answer — Then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hm… Boss… The tracker in this cell phone was broken. We couldn't track the location — he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped all his breathing by that. He knew exactly what it meant. A normal "human being" — as in, people who weren't part of the mafia — wouldn't be able to deactivate a tracker that easily… And this finding just made Baekhyun worry even more. Chanyeol had been most likely kidnapped by some mafioso. And how was Baekhyun's state right now? He was completely worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next two days, Baekhyun found out two things: one, he really liked Chanyeol, and two, he was losing his mind for not finding out where and who got his little prince. Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Suho, him and some other members of his sector all spent two long days trying to find any trace of the boy. What they found? Nothing plus nothing. Baekhyun was already going mad by that and no one really would blame him. His friends ended up knowing about who Chanyeol is, even the part of him being the bastard son, but for some unknown reason they didn't think of him as a traitor, nor tried selling his head off to the boss. Actually, not only his friends but most of his subordinates helped him go after the boy because they all liked him. He was the best boss they ever had, so why would they actually try doing something against him? It was really something that never crossed their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between his worried state, he finally got some information about Chanyeol's whereabouts, but… It wasn't really pleasant how he found it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Friday night, his phone started ringing and even if he wasn't in the mood to answer it, he did press the green button when he saw it was Jungho calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What do you want? — he asked curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh my, is it how you treat your friend? — Jungho said in false innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm busy Jungho, what do you want? — he asked again, already regretting his choice of answering this call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungho, on the other hand, just started laughing sterically, which for some reason sent chills down Baekhyun's spine… it didn't seem like something good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Looking for your precious slut? — he asked after he stopped laughing. Baekhyun froze right at the time the words left his mouth. Could it be…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Where's Chanyeol, Jungho! — he shouted at his phone, grabbing everyone in the room's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh you know, days ago I ended up hearing some interesting talk about you and father that you had a mission to accomplish, and also a little birdie told me they saw you and this kid you needed to kill together at one of your clubs, you know? — he said, ignoring Baekhyun's anger — and since I'm such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I decided to help you! So why don't you come here and see for yourself your present? He's been waiting for you a while already. Say hi sweetie~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and after some shuffling sounds a new voice came into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— B-Baekhyun…? — Even if the voice was broken and clearly tired he could still recognize the deep and velvety voice Chanyeol had. — p-please, help m-me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pleaded and before Baekhyun could respond, there was Jungho's voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If you want to see him alive, come find me at sector four, tomorrow night. Oh, and come alone~ — he said and quickly ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was so, so pissed that once the phone call had ended, he smashed his cell phone on a wall and screamed from the top of his lungs as much as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! — He cursed, completely out of his mind. He would kill Jungho. Oh, he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday night came quickly and Baekhyun was more than ready to go meet Jungho. With his whole clothes full of pistols, grenades and some knives all hidden on his body he went to where Jungho told him to go meet them. When he entered the place, he was quickly escorted to where they were. Once he was inside the place he saw one of the worst scenes in his life — just after the death of his family —, Chanyeol was tied up on a chair, his hair was all messed, his mouth had a piece of cloth attached to it to prevent him from screaming or talking, his body? All red and bloodied, probably because of kicks or punches he must have received. Jungho was right behind him smiling wickedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Byun my man! You came! — He said clapping his hands as if he was some child who received a big and colorful lollipop. — Now, now, why don't we get down to business right?! — he said, smirking while motioning for his men to go to Baekhyun's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a few seconds, even if he tried to fight back all his things had been taken away and were by now at Jungho's feet. Baekhyun might have come all worked up, but now… He felt naked. As if he had nothing to help him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— oh my, don't look at me with that face! You won't need it all, just one single thing will be necessary — He said, grabbing one of the guns his men gave him and took out almost all the bullets, leaving just one there. — that's perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the gun to Baekhyun and motioned for his men to leave, because he needed to talk in private with him. As soon as everyone left, he went up to Baekhyun and grabbed his hand, putting the gun up right in front of Chanyeol's head. The boy was completely scared and didn't even do anything other than let a single tear streak down his face, looking mercilessly at Baekhyun while Jungho was still by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Look at him Baekhyun… — he whispered in his ear — your sweet little slut, crying and asking for your help… isn't it ironic you have to kill him? — he asked rhetorically — it's your mission anyways, right? Come on… Or do you prefer me to tell dad you couldn't fulfill your duty? Oh my, it would be such a shame… But I would make sure to tell him you tried so hard, you know? It would help you a little right? Maybe even you'll be able to join this slut in hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept saying. Baekhyun didn't know why he still kept on listening to him. Maybe because he still feared that he would betray the only people that helped him… And for what? For some guy he met at a club? ...But… Deep inside he knew Chanyeol wasn't just a guy he met at the club. He was the only one who accepted him for who he was, without asking for anything in return. He loved him. He cared for him. He gave him his trust… And what would he do now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was looking at him with pleading eyes. His hands that were holding the gun? Were trembling so much. Baekhyun was confused, scared, sad, angry… Everything yet nothing. He was lost and didn't know what to do. It was… Until Jungho started talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kill him Byun. — he ordered. By this time Chanyeol had already closed his eyes waiting for his death — Kill him and you'll be considered a hero. Maybe I could tell dad to make you his consigliere~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said again, and by that, Baekhyun already knew his choice. He pulled the trigger, and the body fell down cold on the floor, blood started pooling in the floor right beside the hole in his head. The gun fell from his hands and Baekhyun collapsed on the floor. His hands reached out and took off the boy's cloth. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. He felt something hot by his feet and tried looking, but Baekhyun hugged him and hid his head on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Please don't look. I don't want you seeing something like this — he said in a whisper, holding the boy close while trembling. — You see this Chanyeol? You see how much effect you have on me? — he started rumbling, laughing in despair while starting to cry on top of his head — Crap. I killed him. I fucking killed him… We're dead. We're completely dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said in a quiet voice. A few seconds passed before he could get his mind in the right place again, and when he did he quickly freed Chanyeol and pulled him out of there. For his own luck, Jungho's men were out of sight, so it was easier for him to run away with Chanyeol. He went on until they reached his own sector, startling everyone there. He didn't say a word to anyone while he just went to his room and locked himself there with the boy. He started rummaging through it all until he found all his weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— B-Baek — Chanyeol called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to find everything, he needed to get everything he needed–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—B-Baekhyun– — He called again. He was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped moving and looked at Chanyeol. He was scared, he was terrified to say the least. He stopped everything he was doing and ran up to him, hugging the boy tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Shhh, it's ok my prince, it's ok… You're safe, you're safe with me — he said in a soothing manner even if he himself didn't really believe his own words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W-will we die? — he asked while sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No! Of course not! — he said quickly, grabbing Chanyeol's face between his hands — I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, ok?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and got a nod as an answer. Before he could say anything else he heard Sehun knocking rapidly at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What 's it? — he asked, even if he already knew what it was for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Big boss is here and… He isn't happy… — Sehun said with a "I know what's going on" kind of tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Crap… It was faster than I thought… — Baekhyun murmured and just shook his head before talking with Sehun — Sehun, grab everyone! No matter what, don't let them find Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He commanded and Sehun quickly answered a "yes boss!" while going away to do as he was told. Baekhyun then turned to look at a terrified Chanyeol and made him look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— My prince, I know you're scared, but right now I need you to hear me out and do as I say, ok?! — he asked and Chanyeol quickly nodded — Good. All the men out there want us dead. That's why we gotta run away, ok?! For that I'll need you to, no matter what, follow my words ok?! — another nod — Good, now follow me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished talking and grabbed everything he could while pulling Chanyeol out in the corridor. Gunshots and screams could be heard all over the place, but none of that stopped them. Baekhyun started running and pulling Chanyeol by the hand, trying to get him as far as he could from there. They encountered a few men on the way, but Baekhyun skilfully shot them all. It was all going well so far, until on one of the corners they turned a gunshot hit Baekhyun's arm, making him howl in pain, looking to where the shot came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person in front of him holding the gun was none other than Jung Hyunim, Jungho's dad and the big boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Byun! — he screamed while pointing the gun in their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quickly pushed Chanyeol to the other side, hiding themselves behind the wall. The poor boy was crying again, scared for his life, while Baekhyun just tried keeping them both alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You little piece of shit! I trusted you! — another gunshot — And what did you do? You betrayed me! Killed my son! And even associated yourself with this bastard kid!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more gunshots. Baekhyun was already hyperventilating because he didn't know what more to do. He ran out of bullets and he wouldn't be able to fight them all while still keeping Chanyeol alive. The only weapon he still had was… a Grenade. In a blink of an eye an idea popped inside his head. They were on the first floor and there was a window there… Yeah, that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol — he turned to the crying boy, holding his face between his pretty hands — do you trust me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked, and of course Chanyeol quickly responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-yes! With all my life. — he said with conviction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Good. Then I want you to just do as I want you to — he said only, smiling sweetly while pulling Chanyeol closer so he could kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was so lost between the kiss he didn't feel himself being lifted, not until he was sitting on the window with a smiling Baekhyun in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Please. Run away and survive — he said, and before he could ask, he was pushed out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it wasn't a really high distance, he fell on the ground without much force, but it still hurt him a bit. He was scared because he didn't know what was going on. When he looked to the window again, he saw Baekhyun with… a Grenade in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, what are you…? — he asked scared as he tried getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled the trigger of the grenade and just smiled sweetly, mouthing to him a small "Goodbye my prince" as he threw the said object behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol widened his eyes and tried getting up, but his feet hurt like hell and didn't let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— BAEKHYUN! — He screamed in despair, but it all went to deaf ears as a loud bam was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole building exploded and everything was set on fire. Chanyeol, even if he was out of there, still got hit by a few rocks from the walls. He didn't know what to think… Baekhyun he… he was dead. His vision became blurry, all his surroundings started going hazy and his ears started whistling. In a few seconds Chanyeol's whole world turned pitch black, and the only thing he remembered was calling Baekhyun's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 20th, 2015</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was black. There wasn't a single soul next to him. He didn't know where he was or what was going on either. He couldn't hear things that well, only a repetitive beeping sound that was already driving him mad. His whole body seemed to be on stand-by, he didn't feel his fingers, nor his legs or anything. It was a really weird sensation. His brain was awake but his whole body didn't follow his words. It was as if… He was dead. But maybe he was just hallucinating because he thought he had felt his finger twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ...yun — He heard someone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? "Yun"? This voice… it seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't think properly. His memories were blurred and his brain wasn't really helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ….hyun? — the voice kept on calling. This time he thought he could hear it more clearly… maybe — Baekhyun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally heard it fully! His body started responding to him and somehow, even if it was a truly slow movement, he opened his eyes, just to close them again. Crap! What was all this light? He tried opening it again, blinking to adjust to the unknown light. He looked up and he saw all white, and then… A mop of platinum hair and almond chocolate eyes that were widened like two ping-pong balls. In front of him, there was Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— li…ttle…prin…ce...? — he said in a low and raspy voice, too weird from the lack of use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Chanyeol handed him a cup of water, which he drank in one go, still a little confused of what was truly happening there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What…? — he tried asking, but as soon as he moved himself he felt a really excruciating pain on his whole body — specially his arm that as he looked, was with a lot of bandages attached to it —, making him groan and close his eyes tightly. Crap! Did someone run him over with a truck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Easy there big boy! — Chanyeol said with worry — You just woke up from a coma and your body is still hurt from all the impact it received by the explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said. But wait… Coma? Explosion? What…? Then it all came like a bullet to him. All the memories. Him killing Jungho, all the chasing, him sending Chanyeol outside the building and then… The explosion. Holy crap! Was it all real? And if it was… Shouldn't he be dead by now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You survived by luck — Chanyeol said, as if he was reading his mind. Or better saying: reading his facial expressions because he for sure looked too shocked to not notice — the grenade you threw away hit behind a wall you were in front of, when it exploded you just were hit by the wall and it's wreckage. You survived because you have a really bad aim, stupid Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol said, and as he looked up at him he saw the boy had tears in his eyes and was clearly holding back a few sobs from all the worry he must have felt as it all happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why are you crying little prince? — it was the only thing he managed to say after a while, as Baekhyun weakly lifted his hand to reach his face, caressing his cheek with tenderness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was worried… — he started saying and once the other's hand reached his cheek he broke down in a fit of sobs, holding tightly the other's hand — You were unconscious for four days in a row and I… I thought you were dead — he kept saying, crying each time more as he talked — I missed you so much…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last part was just a whisper, but Baekhyun got it, and his heart… Oh dear… It hurt like hell! To think he almost died… Almost left him alone and made his baby, his little prince suffer like this… It was clearly something he didn't want to do, not again, not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey, hey... Little prince, look at me — he called out, as he, even if a little slowly, got himself up, sitting in the hospital's bed just so he could pull the boy next to him — I'm fine now, see?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and smiled, kissing the crying boy's temple while hugging him tenderly. As they lost themselves in their own bubble, someone entered the room with a loud bang, startling both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey Chanyeol we– — Sehun started saying but stopped once he looked at where Chanyeol was, locked between Baekhyun's arms — Holy shit you're awake!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said loudly, letting all the groceries he had in hand fall down on the floor just to run up to them and hug Baekhyun tightly, almost knocking his air off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Se... can't… breath… — Baekhyun said while tapping the boy's shoulder repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh my, I'm sorry boss! — Sehun said as he let go. He also was crying by now — I-it's just we missed you and… You're alive! That's just a real relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said laughing, Baekhyun just ended up laughing together, feeling his whole heart get all warm just to know people </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm not gonna die so easily you moron — he said chuckling while flicking Sehun's forehead in the meantime — besides, I still gotta make you work hard!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joked, but saw Sehun face getting all serious, which caused him to arch an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— what 's it? — he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well… you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to make me work — he said and then just smiled widely — congratulations big boss!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What…? Big boss was the name they called just the…. Holy crap what was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>— You forgot the rules didn't you? — Sehun said with a smirk, looking over at Chanyeol who just widened his eyes and averted his gaze, blushing like mad — you killed both leaders so the next leader would be just one of the sons, and since Chanyeol is the only one alive, and revoked his title, he decided the next leader would be none other than </span><em><span>Byun</span></em> <em><span>Baekhyun.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him with a big smile. Baekhyun was dumbfounded to say the least. He looked over to Chanyeol but the boy just looked at the ground still blushing like mad. He was almost opening his mouth to talk but Sehun beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well then! — he clapped his hands while going to where he came from and grabbing the groceries he nearly forgotten — since I came here just to leave these things and already told you about everything. I'll be off to tell the others. Tell me when you're free!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said happily, leaving the groceries by the table before he left the room making both boys in there to stay in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So… — Baekhyun tried grabbing Chanyeol's attention but the latter just got up and looked at him remorsefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry for all the trouble I just– — he started saying but stopped, hugging his own arms tightly while looking down again — I gave you the title to make it up to you… I will leave you alone too so that way you won't have to suffer anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him and started trying to leave the room. Baekhyun didn't know what was happening there, but one thing was for sure: he would never let Chanyeol go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Little Prince, wait! — he called while trying to get out of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was still sore and kinda hurt so it wasn't a surprise that the moment he left the bed he went face first to the floor. Only being stopped by Chanyeol's arms that hugged him to prevent him from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are you doing?? You're hurt yet! You can't just– — he made Chanyeol stop talking as he crashed his lips on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kissed him with fervour. With love. With all emotions he could show in just one kiss. He held Chanyeol by the arms tightly, until he pulled away just to take a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What…? — Chanyeol tried asking but he quickly answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Please, don't ever leave me — he mumbled worried. His eyes were already starting to form tears in there just by the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being away from Chanyeol — I can't be away from you. Please, little prince, please… Don't go…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked with his voice breaking in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— But I'll just hurt you… — he mumbled, also going back to crying just by seeing his adorable and fierce little King so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't mind being hurt! I just need you, Chanyeol. I… — he stopped saying while realizing what was to leave his mouth. He was scared, but he no longer could hold it in — I love you Chanyeol…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol widened his eyes completely and opened and closed his mouth for a while, trying to find words to respond, but he couldn't. The only thing he managed to do was smile. Smile a big and loving smile before diving back to kissing Baekhyun's pretty lips. Oh my… He was so happy! He couldn't even say anymore!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You don't know how long I waited for that — He murmured as he broke away and guided Baekhyun back to bed — I've waited for this since… Since we were kids…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I should probably now tell you… right? — he said and only got a hesitant nod in return — I've known you since before Jongdae hyung was… killed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said and Baekhyun… Oh my, his world stopped just a little more. What was that supposed to mean? Was Chanyeol maybe his answer for everything? He didn't know. That's why he waited for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I met you when I was just a kid… Well, to be honest I didn't exactly know it was you since I was too young to really know it. But I knew because hyung told me about you — he said with a sad smile — I was a small kid born in a slavery center, just a bastard kid that was born from an unwanted relationship and that was sold out by his own mother. Jongdae was the one who helped me until I was three years old. I don't remember it fully, but I do remember that he was one of the best caretakers from this place. One time I asked him: "why do you work here, letting all this bad man do these things to kids like me?" I could be young, but as he used to say I was a young kid that had the mind of an adult. — he continued saying and locked his eyes with Baekhyun's — and you know what was his answer, Baek? "I work here just because I don't want these people to get my little kiddo that lives back in my hometown. I want to protect him, and with me working here, he'll never have to work in this place and suffer like you are suffering now", he said to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time, Baekhyun was crying like a baby because he couldn't believe it… It was so… Jongdae… Of course he was one of the "leaders" there… Why had he even doubted when he found out about the information? His hyung always did everything he could just to protect him from everything… and thinking about it now, of course this dumbass would even go against his own Rules just to protect his "kiddo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— When I turned four… He showed me a picture of you he took with some camera he robbed — Chanyeol continued saying, and oh… Baekhyun remembered that day. Jongdae was so happy that he took pictures of everything, and that day… He laughed like no tomorrow with his favorite hyung — I was in love… even if it was just some kids love. — he said again, surprising Baekhyun once more — This day, I asked Jongdae to meet you and he said… he said you would go to his house in a few days, so he would get me to go with him. — Chanyeol started crying again — That day… They found out everything Jongdae was doing, and how he tried to help me be free from them… I ran away, because he told me to but… They found him and… He died protecting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol said again, crying hard. Baekhyun didn't know anymore what to do. His heart clenched but still it… Gave him relief… To know his hyung didn't die because he had lied to him and never was what he said he was. No… He was trying to help Chanyeol and never had done anything to hurt people, rather he sacrificed himself just to free a small kid… Just like he did when he would always protect him the times he was just a naive little boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The next time I met you… — Chanyeol started saying again after some silence — It was in highschool. You saved me from some bullies… And even if you were already older, a little bit chubbier and better looking I still knew it was you there. The kid that I always carried a picture in my pocket. You didn't really mind me, but I was so happy to see you again — he said with the biggest smile he could muster — and then, six years later I found you, drunk on some bar stool. I really was so happy. We got together, and even if I already knew you wouldn't love me, you still… Accepted me… Trusted me and now… You finally are here, telling me you love and I… I'm so happy because I love you too Baekhyun… So… Much…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished saying, smiling as widely as he could, just making Baekhyun's heart melt even more. He didn't know if it was destiny, God or some shit like this, but whoever put Chanyeol in his life… He was glad, extremely glad. Because he found someone to love him, someone HE could love. And more importantly: he found some purpose to still </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From this day on, after Baekhyun recovered himself he and Chanyeol both came back in action. Baekhyun fixed the whole mafia system, this time, not to do bad things but to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>others. The Golden Dragon, the newest mafia that King Baekhyun and his precious Prince created was the center of help for those that didn't have someone to help them. Their rules? It was easy, there were just five easy rules: Rule number five, never kill someone innocent or kill without a good reason. Rule number four, never steal from the poor. Rule number three, Never hurt kids or elders, if you do that, you'll be killed on the spot. Rule number two, if you see someone in need, don't let them ask for help, just go and do it. And finally, Rule number one: NEVER associate yourself with people who don't understand that every human being has the same rights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These became their main rules, and anyone who went against them, wasn’t worth living. And that, my dear reader, is how this story takes its end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for you, dear reader, this is where you say goodbye to all these characters and incredible yet sad life stories they had, but please, do not feel sad or distressed about it. You never know when another story can come your way. Maybe not something this exciting, but maybe something just as enticing as this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you, and goodbye. Until next time, my dearest reader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>༻𖥸༺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man finally let go of the pen he was holding for so long, finally getting some time to relax as he stretched his sore arms and cracked his bones a little to see if the pain of being still for a long period of time would go away. He had already passed a few hours writing this particular diary, just like Chanyeol had said to him to "leave his mark so the whole world would know who Byun Baekhyun was", his prince's own words. Baekhyun just sighed and smiled a little just by the mere thought of his Prince. They had been together now for… What? Five solid years? Yeah, that was correct. Since Baekhyun was twenty seven until now with thirty two years plastered on his back, while his small and adorable prince, who was already at college, was only twenty five years old. Still just a small baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Boss? — a small knock and then a head popped inside his office's door. It was one of the boys that worked for him. Baekhyun looked at him curiously and just hummed as to say "I saw you, what do you want?" — your car is all ready and it's already ten o'clock, time to go pick up the little boss at college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His subordinate said and Baekhyun widened his eyes. Holy shit! He didn't see the time passing by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Thank you Brian. You may leave, I'll be going now — he said in a rather stern voice. Not because he was trying to be rude or because he was angry, it was just his way to talk normally to anyone. Well… Anyone besides his Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Baekhyun got his car keys and went out of his mansion in the direction of his love's college building, which wasn't so far, but only a twenty minutes ride by car. He reached the place without problems and as usual he went inside, greeting the security that was by the door before heading to Chanyeol's class. He hadn't seen his love all day so he was really missing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached Chanyeol's room, he found it weird that there was… More students than it should be. It seemed to be happening an event there. But it was strange… Chanyeol didn't tell him about anything like that… As the curious guy he was, he went up to some student and asked him what was going on. And the answer he got… Oh well, it didn't sit well with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Don't you know? Major musician from the music course Park Chanyeol is doing a special show to whoever gives him the best prize! Everyone is in for it — the guy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and felt his heart clench in jealousy. What was that supposed to mean? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Special show</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He didn't like that. That was why he went in front of every person there, making room so he could reach Chanyeol, which he did in no time just after he passed in front of some big guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey bastard! Wait for your turn! — the guy said, grabbing his shoulder kinda rudely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye Baekhyun took off his gun from his belt and put it right under the guy's chin, looking at him from behind his shoulder rather coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Don't. Touch. Me. — he said sternly, and the guy quickly retreated his hand saying a bunch of  "sorry"s to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired man just scoffed and put away his gun, turning to his front to look at Chanyeol again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Next — he called, not really looking up — I hope you have a good offer to me, because if not you can just leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, still not looking up. Baekhyun just smirked and put on top of the table his Rolex he was wearing, grabbing Chanyeol's attention who looked at it kinda shocked because well… Who in their right mind would give off a golden Rolex like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I hope this is to your liking, my prince — he said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the words left his mouth he saw Chanyeol freeze on the spot, looking up slowly until their eyes met and he was faced once again by the round almond eyes he always loved so much to praise. God, he was so pretty…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— B-Baekkie? — he stuttered out, looking at him like a blushing mess — I-I didn't know you– I-I….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried saying, but Baekhyun just lifted a finger and made a "no, no" motion with it while mumbling "Tsc. Tsc. Tsc." repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't want to hear your excuses my prince. Not here. — he said in an ordering manner — get your things quickly. We're leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just said, turning around on his heels and walking off to his car. He waited for a bit, and in no time his clumsy giant came running to him, looking guilty and as if he wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Don't say anything. — he ordered and just opened the door for him, making Chanyeol get inside the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride was silent, the only sound there being the radio that was telling them the news that were happening around the world. Once they reached the mansion, Byun just motioned for Chanyeol to go to their bedroom and wait for him there, which he did rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he reached the bedroom, he saw his Prince with his head low, looking rather fragile and insecure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Now, shall you tell me what happened there? — he asked as he loosened his necktie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was just…. — he started but couldn't finish it because he didn't have an actual excuse… He just wanted to get some presents…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— tell me my prince, haven't I been good enough to you? — Baekhyun asked as he joined Chanyeol on the bed, positioning himself on top of him with both hands in each side of his body — Haven't I given you all the things you wanted?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-you were good e-enough! Y-you gave me it a-all… — he said quickly, trying to make Baekhyun understand it wasn't his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Then tell me… why did you go after others to give you things when you had me to do it? — he asked rather tenderly, smiling softly to the boy who was looking down, never reaching his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol became silent at that, and just lifted his head when Baekhyun grabbed his chin and made him look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Answer me, my prince — he said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry master… I wasn't good, I… Just wanted some attention — he confessed, looking extremely guilty — please, don't punish me, master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pleaded, but Baekhyun just kept on smiling warmly, caressing his cheeks with so much love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— My prince… My pretty kitten… You know I can't do it — he said softly, kissing Chanyeol's jaw with butterfly kisses — you did wrong, and you already know what happens with bad kittens, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-yes… — Chanyeol answered with a small whimper, still looking at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And what happens with them, my prince? — he asked as his lips brushed past Chanyeol's own lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— T-they get p-punish so they know t-that they can't do it a-again — Chanyeol stuttered out, moaning as Baekhyun's hands held his tights tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That's right, pretty kitten — he said in a low, husky voice, making Chanyeol shiver all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he did it he pushed himself away from the boy and went to his wardrobe to get some things he would need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Now, my prince — he said smirking, grabbing a whip and a pair of handcuffs — clothes off, hands behind your back and ass up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quickly did as he was told, stripping himself out of all his clothes just so he could turn around with his hands behind his back and with his face down on the soft pillow, making his ass get up with the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the boy positioned himself, Baekhyun, who was looking everything with hungry eyes, moved from his spot, getting the handcuffs he had in hand using them to lock Chanyeol's arms rather tightly, but still not in a way that could hurt him, while he prepared the whip in his hand, tightly circling it in his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Now, now, kitten. — he murmured slowly while caressing one of Chanyeol's ass cheeks in a lovingly way — I want you to count each time I hit you, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked smoothly, waiting patiently for an answer that didn't last longer to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-yes Baekkie — Chanyeol answered between some whimpers, already feeling his whole body getting hotter and hotter each time that passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud slap was heard then, making the sound echo in every side of the room, followed by a really loud moan that Chanyeol left out just after getting the first slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes what, my prince? — Baekhyun asked in a low, kinda threatening voice, just to give Chanyeol's whole body shivers, which happened in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-yes M-Master! — Chanyeol answered between small silent moans, already getting himself needier and needier by Baekhyun's touches, wanting the older man to just drop all this "bad master" facet and just fuck him rough and fast, just like he liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Now that's a good boy, aren't you? — he said smirking, making the younger boy have to close his eyes because… Oh my… The way Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be called a good boy… Being praised was his most adored dream and each time Baekhyun would tell him he was doing great oh my… He could already feel his dick leaking with precum just by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Look at you, I haven't even started and you're already leaking this much? What a naughty kitten. — Baekhyun mocked, chuckling darkly as he raised his hands to slap each cheek two more times — Well then. Since my pretty prince right here is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let's start our little punishment, right?! Now. Count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said with a clear ordering tone as he once again got up and pulled the whip on his hands, rising it up and started to whip his ass and tights with moderate force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— One… T-two!... Three… F-four… Fi-ve... — Chanyeol started counting, moaning and slightly screaming between each number as Baekhyun would hit him with different kinds of strength — E-eighteen– AH! MASTER! — he moaned extra hard this time because the older man gave off a really hard lash that even brought tears to the poor boy's eyes — N-nineteen… Twenty!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed the last number, collapsing right away on the soft mattress of the bed. His eyes were full of tears and his body, mostly his ass and thighs were all red and kinda itching with a little pain, his cock on the other hand was already all jelly like again, as he couldn't hold back himself when Baekhyun looked so hot hitting him with so much force. Oh my, he was really a little slut. His master's slut only, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What a good boy you were kitten, so good to me — Baekhyun murmured, letting go of the whip somewhere in the room as he went up to Chanyeol, uncuffing him and turning him on his back, making the younger boy groan a little — Did you learn your lesson now, pretty kitten?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked and Chanyeol quickly nodded, looking at him with a small pout as he raised his hands as if to ask for a hug, which was quickly accepted. Baekhyun hugged him and smiled as he started kissing all his face, making Chanyeol whine a little until they were kissing properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Since you were so good for me, what about I give you a small treat? — Baekhyun asked while smirking, and oh dear God, Chanyeol was almost dead by now but just by seeing his boyfriend offering him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat</span>
  </em>
  <span> and seeing his beautiful still hard cock pending and leaking oh God… Chanyeol would gladly accept anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he nodded eagerly, Baekhyun smiled widely and even kinda innocently as he sat on his knees just to take off his clothes that were still on and then he put both arms one on each side of Chanyeol's head and just dived down to kiss him. He kissed every single exposed skin he could see, going from Chanyeol's cheeks to his collarbones, until he reached the boy's nipples were he couldn't hold himself back, ending up biting the boy's right nipple slowly while the other he played a little with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— MASTER! N-NO PLEASE– — Chanyeol screamed in delight, feeling his whole body shake with pleasure as Baekhyun started to play with each nipple, giving him the attention he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was a hungry guy, and he didn't stop there. He started going down and down, kissing, licking and biting each part of exposed skin he encountered, just as his hands helped him by grabbing and scratching the boy's skin, until he reached Chanyeol's thighs where he stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So pretty — He murmured in a daze, which made Chanyeol look at him and bite his lips with want. The way Baekhyun looked at him… With love and lust all together, it all made Chanyeol feel as if… He was desired, as if he was… Loved and cared for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all wasn't just sex for them, it was always a love making session ever since very beggining, and each time Chanyeol remembered it, it all just started to get better and better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Chanyeol's line of thoughts had been cut off as he ended up screaming rather loudly when he felt Baekhyun's sneaky tongue lick a really long part of his rim, as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Chanyeol didn't realize what his boyfriend was doing until he was almost eating him out, making the poor boy grab him by the hair and just put his thighs around his shoulders, trying to find something to bring him to earth, because for sure if Baekhyun kept like this he would go to hell and back in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Master, Master, Master! — Chanyeol chanted as if it was his mantra, trying to let out all the pleasure he was feeling while Baekhyun ate him out with so much ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could almost feel his climax coming again when Baekhyun started to use his fingers alongside his tongue. He was almost cumming once again when everything stopped. The white haired boy almost whined in displeasure about the lack of contact but what he felt after was really worth it. Baekhyun looked at him with a side, devilish smile plastered on his face as he got up and pulled Chanyeol to his lap, making the boy cry a bit because his thighs and ass were still sensitive thanks to the whipping he got earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I think I already gave you enough treats don't you think? — he asked, still smirking while caressing Chanyeol's ass just to grab it with force and make him grind on his hard cock — now why don't you ride me, pretty thing? I want to see you pleasuring yourself while bouncing on my cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bluntly said, which just made Chanyeol want to moan because hell… He loved it when his boyfriend talked with him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time Chanyeol was complying with Baekhyun's order, fixing himself so his knees were fixed on the mattress and his hands were holding Baekhyun's shoulders with a little bit of strength. He positioned himself better, putting the tip of his boyfriend's cock right by his entrance until he could start lowering himself. Due to the prior events that happened, Chanyeol started to fuck himself slowly because each movement that was too blunt made it all hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol should've expected that Baekhyun wouldn't go easy on here because well… It still was a punishment nevertheless. So in no time, his boyfriend grabbed his hips hard and just entered him fully, making Chanyeol moan loudly, scratching all his back to try discounting the pleasure. And just like this Baekhyun started dictating the pace, going in and out at a really fast yet strong pace. Chanyeol could almost feel his insides being torn apart, but who was he to reject it? He loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys in no time were a bunch of sweat, moaning and excited messes, just trying to get their climaxes as fast as they could. Chanyeol, as the one who had been the most overstimulated, came first, cumming hard between their chest while moaning Baekhyun's name and letting his head fall on the other shoulder. Baekhyun on the other hand was still so  close yet so far from his cumming point that he decided to stop prolonging his boyfriend's orgasm, and just go back to the old and friendly hand work. His surprise though? Chanyeol wouldn't let his cum go to waste, that's why, once Baekhyun was out of his insides he kneeled in front of him and started sucking him off with want, even going to the extent of deep throating him, which helped a lot since in a few more seconds Baekhyun was cumming inside his mouth while groaning and moaning in bliss, as he saw Chanyeol swallow it all and even lick his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Was it good, Master? — he asked as if innocently, smiling warmly as he nuzzled himself on the other's chest, being hugged quickly as Baekhyun lied down, pulling him up so they could relax a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You were amazing my prince — he answered smiling, pulling Chanyeol into a loving kiss — But now I wanna know, did you understand who you belong to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes I did! — he cheerfully answered, hugging Baekhyun's shoulders and pecking his lips a few times — I belong only to my Master!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That's right my little prince — Baekhyun said smiling, just as he pulled Chanyeol up so they could get a small bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleaned the boy and treated him well because of his small wounds, just so it wouldn't bother him that much the next day, and once again brought him in between his arms so they could sleep. Just as Chanyeol was almost sleeping, he decided to tell him finally what he had planned for some time now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey, little prince — He called out, hearing a faint and sleepy "Yes, my king?" from his beloved boyfriend — I have been wondering… What would you think about us, Me and you, a kid and maybe a small dog?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked and Chanyeol stayed silent, he almost thought the boy had fallen asleep until he started talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun — he called out, slowly pulling his head out from the other's chest, looking up at him — Are you asking me to marry you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well… If you say yes… Maybe? — Baekhyun said, kinda shy, smiling warmly at his boyfriend, soon to be husband, that just smiled at him in response and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, yes, YES! — Chanyeol chanted, as happy as he could ever be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Park Chanyeol officially got himself a husband, and Baekhyun officially married the love of his life. Maybe, their encounter was destined, but they weren't complaining, because together, they both knew where they belonged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King belonged only to his little prince, the one who taught him love and loved him back. And the Prince, he only belonged to the man who he ever loved. They both belonged to one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how, two scums turned into royalty, and ended up living their happy ever after.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again dear reader! Did you liked what you've read? Please, if you did don't feel shy to tell me! I'm pretty excited to know what you guys thought about it.</p><p>And once again, thank you a lot for reading this, you made me really happy!</p><p>Bye-bye! See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>